Fifty shades of Teddy Grey
by TeddyG
Summary: This is a story about T. G who finds his true love. Will she return his love and what needs Theodore to do to get his girl. You need to read that. If there are a lot of grammatical mistakes please forgive me I'm not from America. I hope you will enjoy.Please read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

Fifty shades of Teddy Grey

I don t own anything!

Chapter 1

My life is perfect . I'm young rich and handsome. My name is Theodore Grey's son of Christian and Ana Grey their first born son. Now I'm 23. I took over my father's company he wanted to spend more time with my mom after Phoebe moved out. I enjoy my life. I have everything I want money, cars and girls, many girls. Today is Monday and I just got out of bed. I'm tired, I had a long night of partying with my best mate John. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my dark blue suit and went to work. Today it is a tedious and long day. My assisted Kate walked into my office and said that I have with metting with my attorney team. This will be boring. After a few minutes in my office came two people. I did not bother to see who went in. After a few seconds I hid the view from my cell phone and saw the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. I can not believe it in front of me stands the goddess with long brown hair . I get up from my chair and shook hands with Mr. Stone then look in the beauty beside him.

"Mr. Grey this is Miss Emma Morgen "

"Glad to meet you Mr. Grey" she said with her beautiful voice.

"You too Miss Morgen" I say but my mind is in a diffrent place. I can see her in my bed Theodore I scream in my head.

"Please call me Emma"

" We have all the documents you requested Mr. Grey" and with that Mr. Stone started the meeting.

He talked to me but I did not hear. I just looked at the green eye beauty beside him. I can imagine her in my kitchen as she is preparing meal, and she is wearing only my T-shirt.

" Mr. Grey, are you satisfied with the documents " asked Mr. Stone. I do not know what he's talking about but I answered

"I am Mr. Stone"

"Then we can finish the meeting" Said Mr. Stone and stands up. Shit,their leaving I got to do something.

" I never seen you here before" I say.

"She is new in the team "replied Mr. Stone.

I asked you idiot screaming in my head. Turn the beauty in front of me.

"I really like it here" .

She said and gets up from her seat .Fuck she is leaving. I get up and held out my hand to .

"Thank you Mr. Stone" I say while shaking hands with him.

"Miss Morgen, I mean Emma it was nice to meet you" and then stretche my hand to shake hands with her. The moment when our hands touched I feel something I've never previously. As if I had an orgasm just because of her skin. I know she feels the same I see in her eyes.

"You too " she said.

They left my office. I remembered that I did not shake hands with her when she first arrived in my office.

God I must have her. The rest of the day I just thought about her . Her beautiful long hair and those green eyes. I decided to go home early. I called Mark my bodyguard to wait in the car. I gathered my things and went to lift. What shes doing now does she think of me. I thought to myself while I was waiting . When the elevator door opened I get into it. God way do I like her so much. After a short drive I arrive to the garage. Where Mark is waiting for me . Mark open the door of my place in the posterior part of the car.

" Good evening Mr. Grey. "

" Good evening Mark." I said as I entered the car.

Mark sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. I think about her while Mark is driving through crowded strees. Maybe she has a boyfriend I have to find out. I'll call my father tomorrow to help me with this. He is the one who loves control and knows everything . When I entered the house my housekeeper asked me if I want dinner that I gladly accept.

"15 minutes Sir it will be almost ready " she said.

I went to my room and took off my clothing and showered. After showering, I put on a white t-shirt and dark pants and went to the kitchen. Where my dinner already waiting. After eating I take a glass of wine and go to the huge windows in the living room. As I watched the lights of the city I thought about her. Where is she now . Which one is her light.

"You'll be mine" I say out loud while sipping your wine.

Please Review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I drank my wine I went to bed. I dreamed that she was in my bed waiting for me when she saw that I came through the door she has the most beautiful smile on her face. At that moment I wake up my alarm went off. Time to get ready for work. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I decided to wear my gray suit with a white shirt and gray tie. After dressing I go into the kitchen, where Ms. Milano is waiting for me.

"Good morning Sir what do you want for breakfast Mr. Grey " she asked me.

"Good morning Mrs. Milano omelette please " I replied.

This habit I picked up from my father every morning I eat an omelet. While sitting at the table Mrs. Milan gives me coffee. After 5 mintue of drinking and thinking about the green eyed goddess . Mrs. Milano cames

"Here is your breakfast Mr. Grey enyoj " she said and goes out of the kitchen. While I'm eating I thought to myself did she eat. From an early age I was taught that I have to eat everything on the plate, so I'm kind of obsessed with food. I blame my dad for that . After breakfast I call the elevator and contacted Mark. Soon I was in my car. Driving to work was slow I didn't like it, because it gave me a lot of opportunities to think about her. Perhaps she is with a guy perhaps she doesn't want to be with me . Stop Theodore I scream at myself. Mark opened my door, we finally arrived at the garage of the company.

"Have a nice day Mr. Grey " said Mark.

" Thanks also" I answered.

I entered the company and greeted all my employee. When I came to the elevator, I called him. While I was waiting for the elevator someone stood beside me and said :

"Good morning Mr. Grey"

That voice I can recognize a mile.

" Good morning Miss Morgen " . I turned to her and smiled.

She smile back at me . At that moment the elevator door opened. I allowed her to enter first so I was raised by my parents . After I get into the elevator the door closed. Then I noticed that she's wearing a tight purple dress , black stilettos , a black bag and black blazer she looks way too beautiful. After a few moments the elevator door opened and she goes out .

"Have a nice day Mr. Grey " she said with a slight smile on his lips.

"You too " I answer.

Once I get to my office my secretary Kate bring me coffee.

" Kate all the meeting before lunch cancel them "I told her.

" But Mr. Grey you have a very important meeting" I interrupted her .

" I did not ask for permission but I tell you to do it ". Now she noticed how angry I am .

"Of course Mr. Grey " she said and left my office.

After she left my office, I decided to call my father.

" Hello son is everything all right in the office" he said.

" Hi dad everything is all right, I called you to ask you a favor"

" Of course my son tell me what you need"

"I need you to do a past check on a girl called Miss Emma Morgen " I told him.

" Please tell me that is not one of your sex friend "

With 23 years I've never had a girlfriend I just had sex friends. My father did not like that . So even though I am now free little more than a month. My parents had hopes that they will finally meet my first girlfriend. They don't approv of my lifestyle.

"Hopefully" I answer him with a smile .

"Theodore when will you've found the right girl with whom you'll settle down."

" Dad please do not talk about it now".

"What do you want to find out about her first ."

" The private cell phone number and you find out what you're interested".

" Ok I send you a number as soon as I find out. "

" Thanks Dad. "

" For nothing , I love my son by" .

" By I love you too " I say to him and end the call.

After answering my emails I choose to go to the 30 floors, where she works. I call my secretary Kate in the office.

" Have you canceled all my meetings " I ask.

" I did Mr. Grey" she replied to me.

" I will leave the office now to visit the 30 floors to check on work tell them I an come. Is there any message for me. " I asked.

" There is Mr. Grey your mom called and said, and I quote, **tell my son that he had better remember to** **came** **to the Traditional ball for charity or he will lose his manhood**. "

This made me laugh heartily to my mom.

" Also a Molly called she did not say her last name, she said that you know who she is and that you need to call her."

Not again Molly and I broke up our relationship almost a month ago . Why is she calling me now.

" Is That all Kate" I asked .

" Yes it is Mr. Grey" she said and left the office. After a few minutes I get out of my office and call the elevator .

"Mr. Grey I announced to all of the employees of the 30 floor that you are coming they said that they currently have a meeting just so you know " tells me Kate.

" Thanks" I reply and enter the elevator.

Soon I'll see my girl. I plan to take her somewhere for lunch. I'll tell her that I do not understand something about those documents . it sounds like a good plan if I need to convince her to go. The elevator door opened and I look up. There she is my girl is looking at me with those green eyes . She is smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please Tell me your opinions on this story if I need to add anything to what would zou like to see happening .

E POV

There he is . I think to myself. As soon as I saw him a smile appeared on my face. He came out of the elevator with a huge smile on his face. God, he is so beautiful. He looks like a God from Mount Olympus. His black hair and perfect body make me feel a strange attraction to him. His blue gray eyes looking directly into my green eyes.

"Miss Morgen I was just looking for you "he said to me with his divine voice.

I can feel my knees shaking. What's going on with me, I think. This never happened to me before .

" How can I help Mr. gray "answer him.

"So the first question is whether you are currently occupied with work Emma" he asks.

"Currently I have no obligation Mr. Grey . I am completely at your disposal" I answer him .

In his eyes I noticed a change. His eyes went darker . Have I offended him with something.

"I would like to take you to lunch", he tells me with a seductive tone.

"I would love to. Let me get my stuff" I tell him.

His expression changed as he had not expected that I would agree.

"Of course I wait " he tells me.

His view follows me to the door of my office. Actually not exactly my office I share it with another 3 novice in the company. After exiting the office I go to him.

" We can go " I tell him.

We go to the elevator and he calls it .

" Is it just your office" he asks me.

" No ,I share it with 3 people" I respond to him.

His eyes suddenly changes. He is acting mad at my answer. I need to change the subject , I think to myself.

" Where are we going " I ask him.

"Wherever you want to. Do you have a favorite place in the city" he asks.

"I don't have a favorite place. I am new in town I didn't had a chance to go out a lot**. ** This response made him happier. It seems like it has come to an discoverie.

" Well then I think we're going to my favorite place" he tells me with a smile on his face.

When the elevator door opened he let me go out first. What a gentelman I think in my head. He took me by the hand and says

" This way".

I notice a man standing next to a black car. Waiting for us with a open door.

"Mr Grey" says the man.

" Mark this Miss Morgen" he replied.

"Miss Morgen " Mark turned to me.

" Mark please call me Emma I'm glad to meet you".

He just smiled at it and looked at Theodore who looks very angry. I get in the car. So did Theodore. He is still angry I think to myself.

" Where do we go Mr. Grey" asked Mark.

" To my favorite place " said Theodore. And Mark started the car. Theodore still seems to be angry. Why, because I told Mark to call me Emma. I turn my head to look at Theodore who looks out the window. I touch his hand, which was resting on the seat.

"Is everything all right Mr. Grey " I asking him. He turned and looked at me then at our hands.

" Now it is " he answer me with a huge smile on his face.

God is so hot. Again I feel that strange attraction for him. I started to remove my hand from his , when he caught my hand again and says,.

" Please call me Theodore".

And the rest of the ride we just looked at each other's eyes and hold hands.

"We arrived " said Mark and got out of the car to open our door. Once the door opens and I get out Theodore gets out after me.

" Let's go " he said to me and took me by the hand.

We go to a small restaurant located next to the water. It works very quietly. Theodore turned to me with a huge smile on his face and says,.

" You're the only girl who ever came to me at this place. You will be amazed ".

We choose a place at the balcony to sit. The view is beautiful.

"This is beautiful " I tell him while I look around.

"Just like you " he said, while looking directly into my eyes. at this point a waitress appears.

"Hello, what would you like to order" she asks us while looking in the distance. When she look down at us she said ;

"Theodore"and threwherself in his arms.

I feel jealousy growing in side of me. Why is this girl in the arms of my man. He's not your man my subconscious tells me. But he will be I think to myself. Theodore looks at me while he pushes her out of his arms.

"Molly I didn't know that you work here " he told her.

" Recently I started to work here. I called you 100 times but nobody picked up . We need to talk" s he says with tears in her eyes .

"Molly please not now. The order now can you bring some of your most expensive wine and specialty of the day. Do you agree Emma " he asks me.

"Yes" I answer still full of jealousy.

" That's all Molly " he tells her and turned to me.

" Sorry about that I did not know that she will be here" he says as his hand goes to my face to move my hair behind my ear.

Hope you liked it :) Please comment!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While I putting her hair away from her face . In her eyes I can still see the jealousy. Why is she jealous of a girl that was just a number for me. Molly and I have known each other since childhood. Together we used to play as kids. When I turned 21 on my birthday party something happened between us. I blame the alcohol. She knew that I don't do girlfriends I just had sexgfriends ( how I call them). Who I call to come up to my place , fuck them and they go home. No emotional ties and shit. Or so I thought until I met this goddess sitting next to me. Doesn't she see how much I care for her. In her eyes I can see that she knows what happened between me and Molly. I have to admit it all, but what can I say. **Sorry, this is** **my ex-sexgfriend with whom I was more than two years. ** **Girlfriends and that shit are not my thin****g**. That would make her fall in love with me.

"Sorry about this " I say with sincerity in her voice.

" Who is she" she asked.

" An old friend" I answer her . In her eyes I can see that she was disappointed with my answer. She knows that I am lying . But she means so much to me I can't tell her she would walk away from me.

"You said you do not know a lot of the city, so if you want we can go to a club tonight" I ask with hope that she will agree.

"It's Friday I already have plans " she tells me and my heart stops.

Perhaps she is taken. Bravo you idiot you are in love with a girl which is taken. She must have seen the disappointment on my face that she said:

" With my best friend Kate I have plans. We have dinner together every Friday I would not want to cancel on her " s he says.

" So why do not you take her with us . I will bring my best friend John" I tell her.

"I do not know I'll have to ask her for my part I can say let's do it " she say with a slight smile on her lips.

"Your order" says Molly while descending our plates on the table.

After the course she bring the wine. While she is there my eyes are on Emma follow her every movement. I can still see the jealousy in her eyes.

" Enjoy" says Molly and leaves the table.

After some time of silence while we eat Emma says:

"She cares about you".

This statement shocked me. Does this mean that she is jealous of Molly. Baby only if you knew what I feel for you I think to myself.

"Where'd did you get that " I wonder.

" You could see it in her eyes ,you know loving look" she says with jealousy in his voice.

" I was not paying attention, I was too busy to watch this goddess next to me" I say it with passion in my voice. She laughed at that, and turned to look behind herself.

"Where is she" she asks me. I raise my spoon and put it in front of her face and show her with my finger .

" There" I say.

She laughed and said

"Yeah now I can see her to". What makes me incredibly happy.

" I love the sound of your laughter. My father once told me if you like the sound of a woman laughter, then you know that she's your future wife " I tell her while looking directly into her eyes.

"Your father is a very wise man " she says to me.

"Wise and in love" I tell her.

After we finished eating I call Molly to pay. I have not even looked at the bill because frankly I do not care how much it cost firstly because I have money to burn and secondly with this wonderful company to pay a billion is not expensive. I stretch my credit card to Molly and say:

" Here take yourself a tip" I tell her. She looks at me like she was disappointed with my statements as she had expected that I would say marry me. After she left I turn to Emma.

"I hope you enjoyed lunch with me" I say.

" Yes thank you, Theodore .But we should hurry to get back to the company. My boss will be angry" she says.

" You are with him and I am no angry at you " I tell her with a seductive smile.

At this point, Molly came with my credit card in her hand with a small paper wrapped around the credit card.

" Here Theodore" she says.

" Thanks" I tell her.

Emma has already stood up from her seat and thanked Molly .She went to the car. I immediately followed her and took her hand in mine. She turned to me and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapret 5

The whole ride back was quiet. We were just sitting and holding hands. In her eyes I can see a trace of jealousy. Why? Can not she see how much I like her . I just want her .I can imagine her in my bed naked. Stop I screaming in my head, I need to contol myself. I have to ask her to check with her friend so that we can go out. What if it was just a lie maybe she do not want go out with me. Stop idiots think to myself .

" When are you going to check with your friend " I asked her.

" As soon as we get back to work. "

"I sincerely hope that she will agree " I tell her. She smiles at me.

"I did not asked you how old you are if you can generally get in a club" I wonder as the panic grips me.

" 21 I can go out to clubs" s he says, and turns to the door that suddenly opened. We were so busy with each other that we did not even notice when the car stoped at GEH. She gets out of the car and I followed her. This time I can not hold her hand because she huged herself with them. Why is not cold out side I think to myself but then I realize she does not want me to take her hand because everyone could see. Why ! I want to let the whole world know that she is mine or I that she will be. Once we get in we stand in front of the elevator, and I call him. I notice how everyone stopped working and that they are staring at us. I was surprised why when I noticed that my hand is around her waist. I looked at her and I see her head is down. At this point, the elevator doors open and we enter it. In the elevator is still do not take my hand off her waist.

"Is everything okay Emma" I wonder with a concerned voice.

" I am just a little tired" she said.

"If you want to go home early to get some rest" I say to her.

" I do not want my boss gets mad at me" she said while raised her head toward mine and she smiled at me. I can not no longer endure this I have to kiss her. I slowly began to put my head down towards her. I feel that she is moveing up in my hands. This knowledge makes me very happy. She wants to kiss me too. Just when we are a coupel of centrimetaras distantc from one another faces. I can hear the bell and the elevator door opened. Damn why now. She gets out of my hands and out of the elevator. I looked right at her and she turned and with a huge smile on his lips and says :

"Thanks".

I laugh and answer " Any time".

At that moment the door closed. She likes me too I think to myself. After that the elevator door opened on my floor. My secretary Kate gets up from her seat and greeted me.

"Mr. Grey your father is waiting for you in your office" she tells me,

" Thank you Kate" I thank her and walk into my office.

" Dad nice to see you " I tell my father while embracing him.

" Son where were you, I came here when the lunch break started". While he was talking I'm went to sit on the second couch in front of him.

" I went out to eat, do you want something to drink" I ask him.

"Coffee" he says and continues "You never go out for lunch you always eat at the office. "

" So this time I went out" I tell him with a smile on my face.

" Why did you come here" I ask him.

Not that I don't want to see him but I currently just want to know her number to ask her to go out tonight and rest of the time to spend on thinking about her .

"I called you on your cell phone but you didn't answer , so I called your office when Kate told me that you went out for lunch I decided to come to tell you what I've learned all about Miss Emma Morgen ". "Have you found out what's her number "I asking him with hopefully eyes.

"Yes, I sent you an e mail. I also learned that she was the best in her class. That she has an older sister Vanessa. Her sister is 25 years old and Emma 21. No criminal history. And if I may add, I saw her picture, she's beautiful" he says to me while laugh.

I get up and call Kate in.

"Yes how can I help you Mr. Grey " she says to me. I tell her that we want some caffee . After some time she entered the office with two coffees . After Kate leaves the office I asking my father why mom didn't come with him.

" She went to Phoebe. She had a big fight with her boyfriend and she is comforting her" he says with a squeamish look on his face.

We all know that my father does not like guys with whom my sister is going out. And even more he hates the tought that my sister is sex activ. That reminds me when I was 19 and Phoebe 17. I come back home for spring break. When I noticed that my sister was not in good terms with our father. I asked my mom what was that all about. And she told me that he suspected that my sister lost her v card and he was not happy about it. I went to his office and asked him if he was all right.

" You ask me if everything is all right. Nothing is all right some fucker is fucking your sister who is 17 years old " he screamed at me. I saw how angry he was so I left his office. After that, I sat in the kitchen, where I remembered his reaction when I lost my virginity . I was 14 years old. He was so proud of me constantly said to me "You're better than me, son". Again I reemerge in reality after remembering my memories.

"Did you like anyone from her boyfriend list" I asked him.

" I never did and I never will " he said to me smiling.

" So were you at lunch with Emma" he asked me.

" Well yeah, I had lunch with her and maybe tonight we go out to a club".

"Which club" he asked me.

" I think that we will go to CPA " I answer him. I own this club . This name I got when I took the initial letter of the name of my father sister and mom.

"Good choice I read in the newspaper that your club is totally in " he says with a huge smile on his lips.

After we talk about work my father leaves my office. I go to my laptop and open the e-mail from my father where her number is . I immediately take out my cell phone and call her. What if she does not want to go out with me. I am taken by fear at the thought. After it rings 3 times I hear her beautiful voice.

" Hello " she said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

" Hey Emma its Theodore " I say it with a smile on my face.

"Theodore I was just thinking about you " she tells me with joyful voice.

" I was thinking about you too, so I decided to call you and ask if you've seen how things are with your friend " I tell her.

"Yeah she wants to go she told me to tell you that your friend has to be hot, just like you" s he says.

" I only want you to you think that I'm hot and tell your friend I will do my best that ".

" I tell her , what is the name of the club we are going to "she asked me.

" The CPA, send me your address I'll pick you" I say to her.

" Can we meet there" she tells me and my heart stops.

I want to pick her up. But I need her to like me more.

" Ok we can meet there at 10 a.m".

" Ok by" she tells me.

"By " I say and end the call.

I viewed the clock on my hand and see that it is 5 in the afternoon. I decided to go home early to do a little work out and get ready. I call Mark that I am coming . He is waiting for me in the garage. Afterwards, I pick up my stuff and say goodbye to Kate and I go to the garage. The whole ride home I just think about her. I must somehow seduce her I tell myself. Once I arrive at my apartment. I say hello to Mrs. Milan .She offer me dinner.

" No thank you later about 8 "I tell her and go to my bedroom. Where I take off my suit and dress in my clothes for exercise. My personal trainer Kan is already waiting for me at my gym that is located in my apartment. After a two-hour workout I say my goodbyes to him and go to my room. I remove my sweaty clothes and go to the bathroom. I get in the shower and I imagine that she's here with me. That she is kiss my neck and her hands are caressing my body. Soon, I think to myself. Once I get out of the shower I call my friend John I say my plans to him.

" You're better hope that her friend is hot " he says before hang up. I put on my jeans which are hang on my hips a tight white T - shirt that shows off my well-built body and a leather jacket. I looked at the clock and see it is 8. I go to the kitchen where dinner and a glass of wine is already waiting for me. Mrs. Milan is nowhere to be found. After eating I decided to send Emma a message.

I can not wait to see you. I miss you.

I click send in your iPhone . I pray to God that she wants me just like I want her and that she is feels the same for me as I am feeling for her.

Please read and review and tell me what you think about this. Do you want something to add something. Do zou wont me to describe sex scenes that will come soon. 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chaper 6

After I sent a message to my beautiful angel, I call my best friend John. We have known each other since childhood. He also comes from a very wealthy family. He is tall and has blond hair and brown eyes he has a well built body. Girls love him. Together we went to high school and I can tell you that our parents had problems with us. But when you're young, then you're crazy.

" Hey, where are you" I ask him after he answers his phone.

" I just put the code for your apartment" he says to me.

" Ok see you soon" I tell him I hang up. After a few minutes the elevator door opened.

" Hey man " he says to me while hugging me.

" What 's up " I ask him.

" Not much just work you know. I couldn't wait to go out tonight,"

" Do you want something to drink " I ask him.

" My man Jack can help" he said smiling.

While I go to get our drinks he asked me.

" Who is this girl you like".

" One green eye goddess "I tell him with a smile on my face. I go up to him and give him his drink .At the moment I feel the vibration of my phone in mine pocket.

I can't wait to see you. I miss you too xx.

When I saw this message from her I immediately have a huge smile on my face. Kisses, she sent me kisses . I would prefer them to be in person I think to myself.

" The message is it from her" ask me John.

"Yes it is" I say to him with a huge smile on my face.

" So tell me all about her. She must be special when you have a huge smile on your face because of a message".

" I met her on Monday .She works for my legal team. I couldn't trust my eyes when I saw her. She has long brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Nothing scares her when she is talking to me and I like that " he now has a huge smile on his face.

" You really got it for her " he asks me.

"You have no idea how much" I answer him.

"So what's your plan".

" It all depends on how you're going to get along with her best friend Kelly " I tell him.

" You always have a plan "he says to me while sipping his drink.

" Always" I say.

The rest of the time we talked about work and we sipped our drinks and laughed. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was half past nine . I tell him we need to go .When we enter the elevator he tells me that he will go to the club with his car and that he is planning to stay over at my house tonight. When we get to the garage he went to his car. I choose my red Ferrari . I need to make a good impression to her I think to myself. Drive to the club is fast. When we enter my worker immediately takes us to the VIP area and to our table. Where champagne is watting for us. I call the waitress to order a few different types of alcohol and a few juices . Just in case if they don't drink alcohol I think to myself. John is already lost among the crowd. I look at my cell phone and it is ten o'clock. I decide to wait another 5 minutes before calling her. At that moment, my phone vibrates. It a message from her

Where are you I can't find you xx

She sent me kisses again I tell myself. I have a smile on my lips like a small boy in love.

In the VIP area I wait in front the door x

I answer her. I get up from my seat and I give John a hand signal that I am going outside. He nodded. I walk out the front door and wait 10 minutes. She is not coming. She might change her mind. I think to myself and I feel afraid . At that moment a blond girl appears in front of me.

" Are you Mr. Grey" she asks me.

"I am" I answer with arrogance in my voice.

" I am a friend of Emma, Kelly. She needs your help some guy doesn't leave her alone and she can't pass him" she says to me and I already feel tha anger in me. I'll kill that fucker who is harassing my angel.

"Where is she " I ask her. Once she explain the way I tell her to enter the VIP room. Mark, who was sitting by the door now is next to me. While I am moving through the crowd. Exactly at the point where Kelly described I see my little angel leaning on the wall. Some guy is standing in front of her and he has his hands on the wall so she can't pass him.

"Come on baby I know you want it to" he say to her as his hand moves up to her face.

" Get away from me", she tells him as he pushes his hand from her face.

This scene just makes me even more angry I'll kill him I think to myself. Does he know who I am. Does he know that he is making a move my girl. Doesn't he know that I am Theodore Grey. When I get to them I push his hand off the wall and stand in front of Emma pushing him away from her.

" Hey move it" he says to me.

"I do not think so " I tell him while my hand is going to his face. I hit him so hard that he immediately falls down. His face full of blood. I squatted down next to him and say :

"Just look at her and you're dead". Then I turned to Emma who is scared .I took her hand and asks :

" Are you ok". She only nodded. I hold her hand while going to the VIP area. I look at Mark and I give him a sign with my head to finish the job . He nodded. While we are moving through the crowd I hold Emma 's hand firmer in mine .I can feel that anger going away from me now that I know that she is next to me. When we get in front of the VIP area I turn to her.

"Are you ok. If you want to go we can go" I say to her with a concerned voice.

" I am well" she answered me with a slight smile.

Now I noticing what she is wearing a tight black dress above the knee with a pink wristband and pink high heels. Perfectly makeup that made her green eyes be more pronounced. I can't take this no longer I need to kiss her I think to myself. Slowly I bend my face down to her face. I am looking her in her eyes and then on her lips. Finally our lips touched. Her lips were soft on mine. At first the kiss was gentle, but after a few minutes it becomes more intense. Now we kiss with immense of passion. While my arms go around her waist I can feel her bare back and already I feel my member harden.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a intense kiss be separate from each another breathless. I looked directly into her eyes, and from this moment I know that she was made for me. There is a slight smile on her face. I took her hand and say

"Let's go in".

Once we in I see John dancing with the blonde who told me where Emma is.

" That is Kelly" tells me Emma.

" That is John" I tell her while pulling her hand to move towards our table. When we get to our table we sit on the couch.

"What do you want to drink " I asked her.

" Wine if there is some ".

Once I pour our wine into glasses. I hand her glass to her.

"Thanks".

" You're welcome . How was your day at work " I ask her.

" It was long. Your " .

" Good , the whole time I thought about you " I respond to her with a smile on my face. I turn to her and she tells me that John and Kelly are in good agreement. Thank God, I think to myself. Everything is going exactly as I planned.

"Yes very good agreement. What are you planning for the weekend to do " I ask.

"I don't know I don't have anything planned" she answers me.

" If you want we can go for a walk tomorrow."

" Of course, send me a message when" she tells me with a smile on her face. Slowly I move closer to her face. I have to kiss. Shortly before our lips touch someone cleanse his throat in front of our table. And it is the fucker Daniel Hyde. I can't believe my eyes. I hate this man. He is the nephew of Jack Hyde. Jack Hyde has tried to destroy the lives of my parents. Now you know why I hate him so much.

" Emma , I knew that's you", he says Emma while hugging her.

"Daniel I didn't see you for so long " She says to him while returning his hug. While she is hugging Daniel he looks directly into my eyes. As he wants to say she is my . This fucker thinks that I'm afraid. I beat him once and I'll gladly do it again if he hugs her again. After they hug Daniel turn to me and says

" Grey".

I just nod.

" How long will you been in town" asks Emma.

" Long I live here now. We should gout sometime , your number is still the same "He asks Emma.

" It is" she replied.

Why did she tell him that her number is the same. I feel jealousy growing in me . Who does he know my Goddess. Why does he want to go out with her. I know that look that Daniel has on his face. The look I won't to fuck you. It is the look that I have when I'm around Emma. Daniel sees how much I want him to go away from our table.

" I have to go Emma " he says her.

" So early" she asked.

"I have a meeting iommorow " he says to her while embracing her again. This time I get up from my seat ready to break this embrace off . Daniel sees my fist.

" See you soon Emma" he says while leaving. Emma turned to me while I watch Daniel go. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. This kiss is different from the first one. The kiss is gentler with a lot of emotion in it. As if she wants to apologize for something. After we break off from one each other she hears the song of Beyonce crazy in love.

" I love this song" she tells me and pulls me to the dance floor. After a few hours of dancing we come back to our table. I sit on the couch and pull Emma on my lap. I kiss her passionately. I would like her to go with me to my place tonight. Be patient Theodore I think to myself. After a few minutes of kissing Kelly interrupt us.

" Emma's late are we going " she asks Emma.

" Yes " replied Emma while taking her stuff.

" How you're getting to your house" I asked Emma .

" We'll take a taxi" she answer me .

She will take a taxi now it's 2 o'clock in the morning you will not get in a taxi at this time I think to myself.

" She will take a taxi I live close I will walk to my house" tells me Kelly.

" I'll take you home" I turn to Emma.

" Don't bother .I can go alone".

" I insist" I tell her and take my jacket. John offered to take Kelly to her home . After we all took our things we leave. Emma said her goodbyes with Kelly and John in front of the clubs exit. I took her hand and led her to my red Ferrari.

" Ferrari" she turned to me while I help her get settled.

" Red Ferrari" I say to her with a smile.

Once she's settled. I went to my seat and started the engine.

" Ready " I ask her .

She just smiled. I have to ask her how she know how Daniel is I think to myself.

" Daniel Hyde how do you know him.

" He's my ex-boyfriend" she answer me. I feel so jealous .

" When did you break it of "I asked her .

"Several months ago " she answer me.

" Why".

" I didn't love him anymore" she answer while looking at me. I feel so much jealousy in me that I would killed Daniel now. We quickly get to her apartment. We both get out of the car and I tell her

" I'll walk you to the door".

I took her hand and to her building . When we get to her door she turned to me and said

"Thank you for the great evening I had fun ".

" No thank you . I can't remember when I danced like that " I say to her.

" Neither do I. I'm so tired " she says to me and both started laughing. S he unlocked the door and turned to me:

"Thank you for bringing me home".

" Anytime" I tell her as I approaches to kiss her . After a few minutes of kissing we separate from each another.

" Goodnight " she says to me while entering her apartment.

" Goodnight" I say while watching her enter. Once she close the door I go to my car. When I sit in drivers seat I can feel my phone vibrate in my I got my phone I see that I have one new message.

Please read and review xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The message is from Molly. I feel disappointed because I had hoped that Emma sent me a message to tell me to come back to her apartment. What does Molly want now I think to myself. In that moment I remember the pieces of paper that Molly gave me. I take it out from my pocked while reading the message.

We need to talk come to my place immediately ILY xx

How can't this girl understand that I don't like her. Our relationship if you can called it like that was reduced only to meet our needs. She was seeing other guys I other girls. What is now with her. I choose to ignore this message and go home. When I get to my apartment I see John drinking a drink and sitting on the couch.

" I fell in love" he tells me when she sees me.

" You in love" I ask him. He laughed and said;

" I think Kelly is the right one. How was it with Emma . Your didn't take your hands from each other.

" I've never met a girl like her. She gets me" I say to him.

After another drink I decide to go to bed. As I lie in my bed I think about her. Is she asleep , dreaming about me. Before I realized what I was doing my phone is in my hand and I call her number.

" Hello" she says to me.

" Hey, I thought about you and I wanted to tell you that I miss you already" I say with a smile on my face.

" I miss you too " she answer me.

" Sorry to call you so late".

" It doesn't matter now that I'm awake .Won't you invite me over to your place for a drink " she asks me.

"I'm coming. Be ready in 5 minutes " I tell her I unlink.

At this point, I get out of bed and puts on a white shirt and jeans. I go to the garage and get into my Ferrari. I won't try anything tonight, I think to myself. She needs to like me first. I will show her how much I care about her. After 10 minutes I am standing in front of her door. I knock and she opened it,

" Ready to go " I ask her while giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Yes" she says to me and shut the door. After a short ride we are back at my apartment.

" What do you want to drink "I ask.

" Wine" she answer me. We spent some time talking about our childhood and laughing. Then she suddenly said

" I didn't want you to see me that way with Daniel" she tells me.

" Why" I wonder.

" I Don't want you to think that I want something from him, it has been done for a long time ".

" Do you think that you and I have a chance" I ask her with hope in my voice.

" I sincerely hope".

And that answer makes me happy. I get closer to her and kissed her. This kiss was initially gentle and late it become more passionate. My hand starts to unbutton her blouse. After I undid each button I push her blouse over her shoulder. She grabbed the end of my shirt and I raise my hands over my head and she took it off. I move her to sit in my lap. She sit down with one foot on each of my side. While still kissing her I get up. She reps her legs around my waist. I started to go to my bedroom. I never wanted anybody in my life like I want her now. When we go to my room, take her to the bed. Gently I put her down on my bed. I start to kiss her neck. I hear her groan as she takes my hair in her hands . My hand slowly moved toward her jeans. I undid them. I slowly began to kiss her from neck down to her navel. Once I get to her navel I slowly pull her jeans down her leg. Now she lies in front of me only in her red bra and panties.

" Red" I ask her with a smile on my lips.

"Color of passions" she answer me. I kiss her lips again. Between kisses I ask her.

" You sure you want this".

"Yes" she says to me . Then I remove my jeans quickly . While kissing her I take off her bra. I start to kiss her breasts.

" Theodore" she groans. I remove her panties and my boxers.

"Are you on the pill" I wonder.

" No" she answer me. I expand my hand to the cabinets to take a condom. I open the packet and roll it on my length. After that I go into her. The whole time we made love I loved it. The way she groans my name. The way she feels .The way she moves with my body I just love it .I just love her.

"Theodore I'm coming " she yells while approaching her peak.

" Come for me baby" I tell her. We both come at the same time.

" Theodore" she groans. While the wave of her orgasm go through her body.

" Emma" I whispered before I passionately kissed her.

Please read and review xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ted man " wake up . I hear someone calling me. I open my eyes and see John.

" Get up it's 10 we need to work out in the gym". I look around the room completely confused.

"Where is Emma" I ask John.

" At her house where you drove her last night ". I do not understand whether I dreamed it all. It can't be . It all seemed so real.

" Wait until I shower " I tell him. After a short shower I'm ready for training. I enter the gym where Mark and John are already exercises.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" Mark greets me.

" Morning" I answer him and begin to train. Even after a 2 hour work out I can't stop thinking about her.

"John you want to eat breakfast".

" After I shower" he answer me. I go to my room and after a brief shower I change in to my white shirt and black pants. I can't stop thinking about her , about the dream. It all seemed so real . Maybe I should call her and see if she wants to go out . I will call her after breakfast .I go out of my room and walk in the kitchen where John is waiting .

" Ready to eat " he asks me.

" Yeah "

After breakfast we set in the living room with coffee in our hands.

" Maybe we should call the girls to go out today" I say to John.

" Yeah what did you plan on doing if they say yes " he asked me.

" My parents aren't home they in Paris .So I thought that we go to de big house at has a great view".

" We can do that "

" Ok you call Kelly and I will call Emma. " I say to him as I take out my phone. After the second ring she pick up.

" Hi" she say.

" Hey what are you doing " I ask her.

" Eating breakfast .Why what's up"

" I was hopping to see you today . I thought that you, Kelly , John and me can go to my parents house they aren't there".

" Ok I will be ready soon " she say.

" Ok see you soon " I say and hang up.

" Kelly's down to do it "John says to me.

After an hour we go to pick up the girls. I take my black Audi SUV and wait for Emma in front of her apartment . After a 5 min wait she comes out . I can't believe how good she looks. She's wearing high waist shorts with a black see through shirt and sandals with a full fifth. She looks incredible.

" Hi " she says to me while she is hugging me .

" Hi " I say to her. God I want to kiss her so bad . How will she react when I kiss her. Yes we kissed last night but what if something change. I need to found out. While she starts to pull away from me I press my lips on hers. The kiss was so passionate that I felt a million sparks flying around us. After a few minutes we break apart. Both breathless.

" Let's go I planed something exciting for us" I tell her while I open the passenger door for her.

" I really can't wait to see what it is " . After being placed in the car I turn to sit on my side and start the engine

" Ready " I ask her. She just nods. The whole ride we are silent .Both lost in our thoughts. For now, everything is going according to plan thankfully. I need to have her she is my girl and I will get her. I turn to look at her as I turn off the engine in front of the big house .I get out off the car to open her door. As she is getting out she looks at me and says :

"This is incredible"

" Yes it is " I tell her as I take her hand in my and start walking to the front door. Kelly and John didn't arrive yet .So that leaves some alone time for me and Emma. I show her the house . We stand in the garden and look at the beautiful view in front of us.

" This is incredible " she says to while looking at the view.

"I just love this house. My dad got this place before my mum said yes to him. I grow up here with my sister .I just love this place"

Suddenly I fell her lips on mine . This kiss was like nothing I ever felt before. I put my hands on her hips and press her to my body. I have such a desire to be with her. I need my dream to come true. She opens her mouth and my tongue began to play with hers . Before I understand what's going on my feet moving toward the deckchair. I pushed her on the deckchair and slowly bend over her. Without breaking our kiss.

"Theodore" she is breathing on my lips. My erection is becoming larger just when she says my name like that .What is she doing to me. I never felt something like this towards someone .I like her so much . By the time things become hotter between us I hear someone calling me.

"Teddy are you here "I hear a woman's voice. Than in the garden appeared Phoebe. There is someone with her. I couldn't immediately see the persons face. Than the person moves to stand beside Phoebe. Now I know who is with Phoebe and I get mad . I immediately separated from Emma and scream :

"What is she doing here get out now" she will ruin everything for Emma and me .

Plssss tell me what you thing .Love u


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I can't believe my eyes. Why is Molly in my parents house. I feel so much anger towards her and Phoebe. How can they ruin this beautiful day.

"Get out " I scream.

"Theodore I need to talk I am sending you messages and call you all the time but you don't didn't call me back" Molly says to me .

I feel so much anger right now . Why is Molly acting like this.

" I don't call you back because I have nothing to tell you . So Molly just leave." I watch her with so much rage in my eyes . I could kill her right now. But she seems so calm she is even looking at Emma with disgust . It makes me even angrier.

" I'm pregnant" she tells me with a cold voice.

" What " I wonder .

" I'm pregnant, the child is yours". No the child is not mine. Is not it possible. She has been with so many men how can she know that I am the dad.

" Maybe it's not my Molly" I tell her .

" You are the last one I been with so it has to be yours" she says to me. I turn and look at Emma. I can see in her eyes that she is heartbroken. Molly destroyed any chance for me to be with this wonderful girl.

" Molly leave. Phoebe go with her". I say to them while looking at Emma.

"Good , we are leaving Teddy . You will have to tell our parents about this." Phoebe says to me .

" Leave now" I scream. After they disappeared from the garden Emma tells me:

" Maybe it's your child ".

" I don't think so . Emma please do not let them spoil this day I only want now to be here with you ".

" I should go " she tells me .

"No you shouldn't. This is our day."

"Do you love her " she asked me.

" What ! NO! No! I never have and I never will. You are the girl for me" I take one step to stand in front of her . Her head is down.

" Hey look at me " I tell her. But her head is still down . I put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"Look at me. Please stay with me. Now I'll call John to tell him that we're going to another place . Please don't give up on us" I tell her. I slowly approx her lips.

" Please" I tell before my lips touched hers. After the kiss she tells me :

"Ok". I pull out my phone from my pocket and call John. After the second ring he says

"Hey what's up".

" I just want you to know that me and Emma are going to another place " I tell him.

" Why is everything ok " he asked me.

" Yeah "

" Good , See you tomorrow than".

" Yeah see you " I hung up the phone. I take Emmas hand in mine and say:

"Let's go".

" Where are we going " she ask me.

" You will see I hope you will like it " I say to her while opening the car door for her .

" I sure will ".

After starting the engine I turn to her and smile. On her face is a beautiful smile. And her eyes shine with happiness. God, what have I done to deserve her I think in your head. She is the girl of my dreams. She's smart and beautiful. She brightens my day if I just think about her. She is perfect. So I'm taking her to the one place that I think is perfect. I'm taking her to my ship " Ana". A perfect place for the perfect girl. "You're perfect" I say to her . She's sweet smiles.

" So are you".

" Only when I'm with you" I answer her while turning off the engine. I get out of the car and go to her side to open her door.

"Where are we " she asked me after she looked around herself.

" On my ship" I answer her. I take her hand in mine and go on my boat. On board we met Tim who the captain.

" Mr. Gray is so wonderful to have you visit us" he said to me while we shake hands.

" I am happy to me here " I tell him. Tim turned and looked at Emma who is standing next to me. I see that he is astonished because he knows that I've never brought a girl on the ship.

"And this is " he asked me. I turned to Emma and with a smile on my face I tell him :

"My girlfriend Emma".

Tim shakes hands with Emma and tells her

" It's a honor to meet you Emma."

" It's a honor to meet you to " she says with a smile on her face. Tim turned to me and tells me :

"Everything is prepared just the way you wanted".

" Grate" I take Emma's hand and led her to the table that is ready.

" Wine" I wonder.

" Yes "

While I fill our wine glasses Emma sat down on the floor. The sun is about to set . After I fill wine in two glasses I go to sit next to her. She takes her glass and I sat down beside her. She looks at the scene in front of her with so much enthusiasm in her eyes. The orange color of the sun make her look even more beautiful.

" This is beautiful" she tells me.

" Not even close as you are ". She turns to me and laughed.

"Thank you for bringing me here".

" Do you know that you're the first girl who was on this board. I'm glad that I waited to bring a girl here because it's my great honor to have you here " I tell you her while taking her hand in mine.

"The honor is all mine " she said to me while her lips got closer to mine. When her lips touched mine again, I feel that magic that I feel ever time when our lips touched. After we separated she tells me:

"Maybe you should talk to Molly" she said to me .

" Do you give me this advice as a friend or girlfriend" I ask her.

" What would you want me to be to you".

" I already know that I want you to be my girlfriend the " I say to her with a smile on my face. I get up on my feet and sit behind her to watch the sunset together. I drag her toward me embrace her with both hands. She leaned her head on my neck.

"Ever since I first saw you" I whisper in her ear. She smiles at that. Than the sun sets slowly began . I look at Emma. In her eyes I can see that she is happy . When she notice that I am looking at her She raises her head to my head and says

" Thank you". I just bent over and kiss her lips gently . We were sitting until the sun sets. There is no place in this world I'd rather be than where I am now. We sit like this for a while and then Tim appears.

"Sorry to interrupt you but Mr. Grey dinner is served " he tells me after which he leaves. I get up on my feet and held out my hand for Emma to help her to her feet. She took it and stood up.

" Let's eat" I say to her.

We went down together in the living room while we hold hands. Everything is decorated with a million candles. The table is in the middle of the living room where our salads are waiting . We go to the table where I help her to sit .

" Thank you" she said to me .

"Champagne" I ask her while I hold the bottle in my hand.

" Of course" she replied with a smile .After I serve champagne I sit down in my place

" A toast to the perfect match and great future" I say with a smile.

" Cheers " she says while we hearse glass on glass. after that we start to eat.

"I didn't expect that you are this kind of person" she says to me while looking around.

"There is so much more that you don't know about me but you will see soon " I tell her with a smile.

"About Molly would you mind if I talk to her" I wonder.

" Of course not you need this to be resolved and I will be with you 100% " she tells me with a smile. "Thank you" I tell her.

" For what " she asks.

" For the way you are because you changed me completely" I say with a smile. She stood up from her seat and stretched out towards me and I got up from my seat then our lips meet. Rest of the dinner passed quietly we talked about work and the usual stuff. After dinner, I suggested that we go back to the place we previously been. Of course I had a plan for that to . I took her hand and we got up again. On the floor was a blanket with a few pillows around us are candles that give a romantic atmosphere .

"This is wonderfully" she tells me.

" Just like you".

Please tell me what you think . Tell me if I should continue to write this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapret 11

In her eyes I could see enthusiasm. I constantly want to see her like this , happy and smiling. But still there is one question revolves around my head, I know she broke up with Daniel because she did not love him anymore but why did she stopped loving him. That I need to know.

"Let us sit down to have a chat". I took her hand in mine and go to the blanket. We turn to each other and and sit down .

" I need to ask you something and please answer me honestly" I say to her .

" Of course ask me anything ".

" I know you told me that you broke up with Daniel because you didn't love him anymore. But what has led you to stop loving him" I ask her scared of her answer . What if she says that she has not stopped loving him ,what if she says she wants to be with him.

" It's complicated. Between me and him that was a strange thing. My and his sister are best friends and they had the strange idea to bring us together. I've never loved him. It was an illusion that I had in my head about true love. I was very young and stupid. After a while I noticed that he accelerates me to a decision that once you do you can't go back. And I was not ready to give up something so important because of him . That's why we broke up" she says to me looking in my eyes.

This answer surprised me _I've never loved him_, _he accelerated me to make some decisions that once_ _yo__u do you can't go back_ .I just thought about what she said to me . Does she mean that they broke up because of her virginity . Is she is still a virgin I think to myself.

" You never loved him" I ask her.

" No , I didn't " .

" But why did you say to him that your phone number is still the same" I ash her with a bit of jealousy in my voice.

" Yeah about that my number isn't the same I changed it " she said with a smile.

" Good to know. Becouse I would kill him f he called you" I say and that's true.

" You don't need to worry about that. I only want to be with you and you are kind of cute when you are jealous" she says with a smile.

She had no idea how jealous I really am. Just to think about that makes me kill that guy , How he looked at her in the club I just know that he will be trouble. I will do anything I can to get him away from her.

" YOU are the only one that can make me jealous .I would kill anyone how try's to take you away from me " I say dead serious.

" That person how can take me away from you hasn't been born yet " she says with I smile.

This makes me so happy I just lean forward so that mine lips can kiss hers. This kiss was gentle.

" I hope so "

" Can I ask you something now "

" Sure go ahead " I say.

" How did you met Molly " she asked me .

I know that I need to be honest with her. I need to tell her everything that she wants to know. If I want this to work with us I need to tell her how I feel about her .

" I know her all my life . We stared the sex friend on my 21 birthday party. We were both drunk . And we been together for almost 2 years . We broke it off about 2 months ago " I tell her the truth.

" Did you love her " she asked me with sad eyes .

" Never . You need to understand that this what you and I have is something I never had before . I want to be with you because my heart tells me to be . I want this to work and I will do anything to make this work . Anything " I say to her and take her hand in mine.

"Come lie next to me .We can look at the stars".

After I lay down she lay down beside me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I hug her around her waist. On the sky are a million stars, and we both look to the sky lost in our thoughts.

The next morning I wake up because of the sun . I turn my head to the side and see that Emma is asleep in my arms. I just look at her . She look so beautiful . We spend the night together. Just sleeping next to each other . How can I like someone so much . I just met her a week ago. This girl in my arms is my girlfriend. I care for her so much it's just crazy .But isn't love always crazy. I smile at this thought.

" Hi ,smileing so early in the morning " she asked me.

" Hey sleeping beauty " I say to her as I bent down to kiss her.

" I am so sorry to say this but I need to get home I need to do something for work " she says to me .

" Sure we will go after breakfast " I tell her .

" Lets eat that " she say .

After we ate we go to my car hand in hand . I open her door and she gets in . I sit in my seat and start to drive.

" I hope you want get sick because of me " I say to her .

" No I won't , but even if I did I wouldn't regret it " she say with a smile.

" So you had fun with me last night " I ask her .

" I always have fun with you Mr. Grey " she says.

" I feel the same way for you to Miss Morgen ".

We get to her apartment . I get out of the car to open the door for her .

"Thanks".

I took her by the hand and go to the front door. When we get to them she turns to me and says;

" I really had a wonderful time .Thank you".

" No thank you" I say to her and kiss her. This kiss was passionate. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me as she put her arms around my neck. My tongue lick over her lower lip after which she opened her mouth and we began to fight with our tongues . After we separated we are both breathless. "See you tomorrow" she asks me.

" Sure" I answer her.

" By"

"By". I wait for her to enter the apartment, after which I go to my car. The rest of the day I spend working and thinking about her. Tomorrow I'll ask her to have lunch with me in my office. I think to myself before I sank into a deep sleep. Where I dream happy dreams about me and Emma.

After I wake up I feeling very rested. I had a beautiful dream. I dreamed about Emma and me that we are happy and in love. I have a smile on my lips all morning. I take a shower and then go to wardrobe. Today I wore a black suit with a white shirt, I left two buttons unbuttoned without a tie. After I exit the room I went to the kitchen were breakfast was waiting for me which Mrs. Milano prepared for me. After I eat I go to work. I can't wait lunchtime. As soon as I get into the office, Kate greets me and enters with me in the office to talk about today's schedule. All morning I had a boring meeting with people from Thailand. I couldn't concentrate the whole time I was thinking of Emma. I can't wait to see her at lunchtime. And finally it is time for lunch.

" Kate please call Miss Emma Morgen to my office immediately " I tell her and go to my office. Mark has already brought our lunch I order of course from the best and most expensive restaurants in the city.I wait for Emma to come to my office. I hear a knock on the door. My heart starts pounding fast.

"Come in " I say. In t he office appears Kate. Why is she here Emma needed to enter that door.

" What is it "I wonder.

" Mr. Grey Miss Morgen hasn't come to work .She called in sick".

" Well thank you Kate you can go." I was suddenly scared for Emma. I have to call her to see how she is doing . After two rings she pick up.

" Hey" she says .

" Hi I hear you're sick, so I want to see how you are "ask her with worry in my voice .

" I'm better than this morning, I'm sorry I didn't come to work".

" Please don't c apologize and I didn't call you as your boss I called you as a concerned boyfriend. Get well soon ".

" I'll try" she say.

" Please eat, drink tea and sleep. I miss you .See you soon . By.

" I miss you to . By."

I hang up. Immediately I press the number 1 on the phone and call Kate in my office . She enters.

" Mr. Grey how can I help you ".

" Order 100 red roses and send them to Miss Morgen".

" What would you like to write on the card" she asked with a smile .

" I will write the card myself you just worry about the roses".

" Of course I'll order them . You will to write the card immediately ". After Kate left my office I take a small card on which I write Emma a note :

_Get well soon. I miss you so much._

_Theodore xoxo_

I walk out of my office and give Kate the card .

" The roses will be sanded soon ".

" Good" I say and enter my office again. Now I need to call Mrs. Milano so she can tell me her recipe for chicken soup. I write down everything what I need to get and how to make it . Now I will just call Mark.

"Mr. Grey"

" Mark please bring me my white jeans and a gray and white striped shirt and the Ferrari. Once you're done you can rest for the tonight" I say to him.

" Of course Mr. Grey". After 15 minutes, Mark is done now I am just waiting to be 5 . After two meetings looked at the clock and see that it is four thirty. I go into my office and change. I get out of the office and greet with Kate. I sit in my car and drove myself to the nearest supermarket. After I buy all needed food I also pick up some cold medicine. After which I go to Emma apartment. It is 6 and I knock on her door. After the second knock she opens the door.

" Surprise" I say to her and smile .

Please tell me what you guys think ! :*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as she saw that it was me at the door she hugs me tight. She really looks sick. Her hair was in high bun and she has no makeup on her face. But again, she looks beautiful.

„ Hey " she says we.

" Hi , I came to see how my beauty is doing . Do you feel better. And of course I came to make chicken soup for you " I tell her with a smile .

" Come in please" she tells me .

" You really shouldn't go through this torture" she says to me.

" It's no torture because it is for you". I slowly start to lean through her to kiss her. She put both her hands on her mouth and cover her lips.

" Emma doesn't do that " I say to her with a smile on my face.

" I'm sick and I don't want you to become ill. How would the world survive if Theodore Grey gets sick."

I laughed out loud and tell her :

" It would survive ". I move her hands from her lips and kiss her gently.

" I missed you today" I tell her and I put my forehead on hers.

" And I missed you . Thank you for the roses there are beautiful" she says and kisses me again. "Nowhere near beautiful as you are " I tell her and turn .

" So I better start" I tell her and I headed to the kitchen. While I wash my hands she sat down at the breakfast bar. After I washed my hands I turned to her and smile.

" This is my first time to cook" .

" Then I have a really huge honor to be the first one you cook for " she says with a smile . I laugh and tell her :

" Don't expect to much". Again, I turn to the work desk and pull out all the things on the table. After that I take the antibiotics that I bought and give them to her .

" Drink this and tea will be ready soon". I make her a tea and serve it.

She put both her hands on my face and gently kisses me .

" Thank you " she tells me with a smile.

" For you anything " I answer and go back to work. After I put the water starts to boil I started to chop vegis.

" This look is beautiful " she says. I laugh.

" You think" I ask her.

"Yes and now I'm going to take a picture of you " she says while she takes her cell phone from the table. She looks so cheerful and happy . I could imagine myself to do this for her the rest of my life. And that idea made me very happy.

"You really are going to take a picture of me " I ask.

" Yes who knows when I'll see you again like this" she says to me .

" Whenever you want " I answer to her.

"It is better to have a proof of this promise".

" Smile" she tells me and takes a picture. At that moment I finished with the vegetables. I wash my hands and go to her.

" How those the picture look " I wonder while I take my phone out of my pocket.

"Beautiful" she tells me with a smile on her face. I get closer to her and kiss her. This kiss was full of passion and full of emotion. I put my hands on her hips and she put her arms around my neck. I move one hand off her hip where my cell phone is and I photograph us. She did not even notice that I have photographed us. After a few minutes of kissing we separate from one another.

" Go and lie down now I will finish the soup" I tell her . She does what she is told. After 15 minutes the soup is ready and a dish for her one and one for me. I go to her on the couch and add her bowl

"Here you go" I tell her

"Thank you" she says and starts to eat. After the first bite she turns to me.

" This is great ".

" Really" I wonder.

" Is there something you can't do " she says with a smile on her face .

" I don't think there is anything " I tell her and kissed her gently.

" Eat now ".The rest of the evening we spent watching the Notebook. She was leaning on my shoulder and we covered with a blanket. When the film was near the end I look at Emma. She was asleep in my arms. I do not have the heart to wake her up so I decided to stay overnight. It's a wonderful feeling to have her with me in my arms as I sink into a deep sleep. In the morning I awoke to vibrations of mine cell phone in my pocket. I looked at Emma before I take my phone out. She is still in a deep sleep. When I pull out the cell phone I can see who calls me. Just wonderful I think to myself. This is all I needed to happen now .

Please tell me what you guys thing .Do you have any ideas for this story just let me know xoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After I get up from the couch. I go to the opposite room. I turn around and see that I entered Emma's bedroom. The room looks very modern. At the center of the room there is a king-size bed with white blanket. On the bed is 5 pillows they are black and white. In the corner is a table with a large mirror. On the table is arranged a lots of makeup. On the wall are a million photos. I go and look at them and see how happy Emma looks with her friends. At this point the cell phone that vibrates in my hand gets my attention.

" Hi Dad" I greet my dad.

" Theodore your sister told me that Molly is pregnant with your child" I can hear in his voice that he is angry.

" Dad perhaps the child is not mine. God knows whose it is . She's doing this on purpose .So she can destroy my life and get her revenge on me because I left her" I say to him .

" Do you know that your mom has been crying for hours. She called you at work but you weren't there. Where are you Theodore" he asked me.

" I am at Emma's".

" Wonderful ! It would be better for you to come here because at the moment my house is full of people because of you. Molly and her parents are her. Come here immediately" he yells at me.

" I'll " I answer and hung up. When I go back into the living room Emma still asleep .I decide that I leave a note for her .

_Babe I had to go urgently. _ _I didn't want to wake yo__u up. _ _Get some sleep and rest._

_T_. xoxo

I leave the note on the table and kiss Emma on her forehead and go. The trip to the home of my parents is very fast. When I get to the gate I punched the code and drive in . I park the car and come out of it. I notes that in front of the house are two more cars One a BMW that Molly drives and Audi belonging to her parents. When I get into the house I see Taylor.

" Hello Taylor" I greet him.

" Hi Teddy".

" Are they all angry at me" I ask him.

" They aren't angry but be careful . Your father is disappointed in you" he says to me.

" Thank you" I say to him and go into the living room. When I noticed by them all Molly stood up and hugs me . I push her away.

"Teddy finally you come" my mum says to me and hugs me.

" Hello everyone" I say after I hugged my mum. I go to sit in the only place that is free and it is next to Molly. I looked at my father who looks at me angrily. In his eyes I could see that he was disappointed in me. I honestly understand that. Ever since I was 10 years old he told me about sex and protection . When I turned 14 years old and experienced my first sexual experience he told me to always carry a condom with me. That's what I'm doing ever since that moment. While we discuss whether I am the father of this child or not I have a condom in my wallet. My thoughts were interrupted when I feel a hand touch mine . I look at my hand and I see that Molly put her hand on my. Immediately I prone my hand away and jumped to my feet.

" This is crazy" I scream at them all.

" What am I doing here . This child isn't mine. We broke up 2 months ago" I scream again.

" Theodore calm down " my mom tells me.

" Theodore as your father I don't like to find myself in this situation where I am now. While we're waiting for you your mom and I discussed with Molly parents what can we do about this situation " he tells me with a calm voice.

"And what can we do" I ask him.

" You are going to marry Molly" he answer me. My world stops. I can't marry this lunatics. No I won't do that. I just found the women of my dreams . I can't marry Molly I don't love her . She isn't my Emma and she will never be.

" No I won't marry her .I don't love her .Are you guys crazy " I scream .

" No Teddy don't say that .We love each other .We dated for 2 years . You can't say that to your wife to be " Molly says to me .

" You crazy bi**h .You are not my future wife to me . You just want to get me away from Emma. I won't marry you because I love Emma . She is the only one I will marry" I scream at her .

"Don't say things like that " she starts to cry .

"You mean the truth" I say to her .

" Theodore " my dad screams at me .

" What ! What do you want from me ! I won't marry her . If this child is mine I will take care of it . But I won't merry her ! No! " I scream.

" WE will see about that " my dad says to me and I just can't take anymore . I walk to the door to live .I hear my dad screaming at me :

" Man up son".

" I will but I won't marry her" I scream back and Walk out of the door. When I get home John is there waiting for me.

" Hay man where have you been " he asked me .

" At my parents house " I say to him.

"Why".

" Molly , her parents and my parents want me to marry Molly because she is pregnant " I say to him as I pore myself some hard liquid.

" You are joking right" he asked me .

"Sadly no .I am not " I say to him as I start to drink .

" What can I do " he asked me .

" Sit and drink with me " I say to him . After we had some drinks I say to him.

"I just found Emma . I just got her man I can't lose her " I say to him as tears flowed down my face.

" Hey you won't lose her . You just can't . Everything will be all right " he says to me.

After nightfall John goes home. I'm drunk and lost in my thoughts. I can only think about Emma. I can't lose her I just found her. God please hear me just don't take Emma away from me . I pray inside my head . At that moment I heard the sound of the elevator and the door opened. Who could it be now.I got up and walked to the elevator. In front of me stands my angel.

" Emma" I whisper.

" Theodore" she says while putting her hands around my neck .While hugging me she whispers in my ear :

"I am here for you . We will pass this together" she says to me. I just need to know that she will be with me. That Molly can't take her away from the .I needed to know that I am hers and she is mine and now I know that. Now I know that I will survive .That we will survive.

" Emma" I whisper quiet while my lips get closer to hers. When my lips touched hers I feel that the stress is leaving my body. The kiss becomes more passionate. My hand caught around her waist and I raise her up to me. She put her legs around my waist. I start to go to my bedroom. I hear the sound of lifts.I don't pay attention to it and I hope that this is just Mark. But when we are just a several steps away from the door to my bedroom. I hear that someone says.

" Teddy".

Who could it be ; you will see next time. Tell me what you think about the story. Soon the drama begins. Xoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Teddy". I hear a gentle female voice calling me. I put Emma on the ground and turn to face the person.

"Phoebe what are you doing here" I ask her .

Of course someone will show up at this time and destroy my time with Emma.

"Teddy mom told me what you were told to do " Phoebe started and looked at Emma.

" And you're" she asked Emma.

" Phoebe this is my girlfriend Emma" I answer her with a smile .

" It's nice to meet you" says Phoebe.

" It's nice to meet you to " said Emma.

"I'll leave you alone. See you tomorrow " Emma says to me . No, she can't leave me now just . She is all that I have .She is all what I need . I need her next to me all the time .

" No please stay. Phoebe whatever you got to tell me you can say it in front of Emma. Let's go into the living room to talk" I tell them and we all go into the living room. When we sit down Emma sits next to me . Phoebe sits in the opposite side of us.

" I came here to tell you that I have planed vacation for us .Mum and dad will be with us for 2 days .You can bring anyone you want."

" And why would I do that Phoebe. Why would I be in the same room as that " I ask her.

" It will give you a chance to talk to them . This vacation was their idea. I will bring my boyfriend and his sister with her boyfriend . Keep in mind that our parents want to talk to you . They want to help you .Please Teddy they are on your side. "

I look at Emma and she gives me a small smile. I love it that she is next to me right now. Does she know what my parents want me to do . Her eyes look directly into mine. Just the way that she looks at me I feel the love that she has for me.

" Where are we going Phoebe" .

" Hawaii at our house" she says to me .

" alright and our parents will be with us only for two days" I ask her.

" Yes only two days .They want to use it to talk to you".

" I go if Emma goes with me " I say and turn to Emma and smile.

" What do you think" I ask her.

" I've never been to Hawaii" she says to me with a smile.

" Well, now you'll be" I tell her and kissed her gently on her lips.

" We are bringing with us Kelly and John " I say Phoebe.

" Super" she answer me.

"Now we talk about you guys" She tells us.

After two bottles of wine and talking about everything and anything . Now it was 2 after midnight. Phoebe is drunk so I propose to her to stay here tonight. Raise her in my arms I took her to the guest room. After I put her down on the bed I cover her and get out of room. When I get back into the living room Emma is still sitting on the couch.

" I should go" she tells me when she sees me.

" Where " I wonder.

" Home".

" I don't think so. My bed is big enough for both of us " I say to her as I held out my hand to her to help her get up . She takes my hand and stood up. I kiss her gently on her lips and tell her

"Let's go to bed". When we get to the room I let her hand go. I turn to her and kissed her gently

" feeling at home" I tell her. I go to my wardrobe and pull out a T-shirt for her.

" Here" I say to her as she takes the shirt out of my hands.

" Behind those doors is the bathroom. If you want to take a shower go freely. You can use my toothbrush if you want. " I tell her. I sit down on the bed. When she enters the bathroom and shut the door I get dressed in mine PJ . No T-shirts. My body is very muscular because of the exercise I do every day. I know that this scene will leave her breathless that's why I am doing this. After exiting my wardrobe room the bathroom door opens. Emma is standing in front of me with my T – shirt on her. She looks like a goddess. My shirt covering her ass . The gray color suits her perfectly. I deliberately chose a gray color because it is the color of my eyes. When she noticed me she looka at me from head to toe. She blushed a little. A slight smile appeared on my lips. I knew that this is going to affect her.

" You look beautiful" I tell her.

" Thank you . You too Mr. Grey " she tells me with a smile.

"Let's go to bed" I tell her while slowly walking towards the bed. Emma and I lie down . I turn to her and gently smile.

"Come here" I say to her as I put my hand behind her neck. I draw her on my chest. She leans her head on my chest and I feel that my heart is beating faster. This is the first time that a girl is in my bed and that we are just lie down next to each other.

" How did you know I feel bad today . How this you know that I needed you" I ask her.

" John called me .He said to me what happened and that you need me next to you so I came " she says to me .

" Are you feeling better " she asked me .

" With you on my side I always feel better " I say to her and kiss her head .

" Now sleep babe . Good night " I say to her and close my eyes .

" Night" she says to me . I hold her in my arms all night . I dream about me and Emma .Our happy future. I wake up at 6 .I turn to Emma and see that she is still asleep. I got out of the bet and go to the kitchen where Mrs. Milano is .

" Good morning Mrs. Milano can you make me 2 breakfast for bed please" I ask her.

" Morning Mr. Gray . Yes in 5 min they will be ready . "

I go to the bathroom and take a shower .I get dress ano go out to the kitchen to get our breakfast.I go to my bad and say:

" Hey babe wake up it time " I say to her while kissing her forehead .

" Hey you " she say to me .

" It's time for breakfast " I tell her .

After we eat she goes to her house . I get ready and go to work with Mark . Emma text me to tell me that she is already at work . When I get to my office I see that Molly's dad is waiting for me . This can't be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I can't believe that in my company is a man who wants to ruin my life. I can see anger and fear in his eyes. I know why he came here. He wants to talk to me about Molly.

" Mr. Holt how can I help you " I ask him .

" Theodore we need to talk".

" Of course, we can go in my office to talk".

Once we enter I show him with my hand to sit. I sit on my place behind my table.

" Theodore I know that all of this isn't easy to you . But I won't let you destroy the life of my daughter".

" Mr. Holt it isn't my child" I say to him.

" Theodore it isn't yours but I think you have a huge commitment to our family after what you did to us . You're killing us, you killed our son, and I will not let you kill my daughter " he tells me with so much anger in his voice.

"Mr. Holt after DNA testing everybody will know that I'm not the father of this child" I say to him.

" I'm going to bribe every doctor in the world to agree that you are the father of this child".

" Don't start a war with me, Mr. Holt " I tell him with a cold voice.

"I already did " he says to me as he gets up from his seat. Slowly moved toward the door.

"Mr. Holt what happened to your family I'm sorry. But I'm not to blame for the death of your son. It was an accident and he lost his life. But believe me I'll do whatever is necessary to protect my loved ones from you. Don't play with fire, you'll be burn yourself ' I say with a deadly voice.

"I'm burned dawn the day I lost my son" he tells me and leave my office.

This problem is becomes bigger and bigger. I got to figure out a solution for it. I have to call Mark to find out everything he can about Holt and his family because he isn't alone in this. When I find out I will design a plan with my father how to get rid of these fools. After a few hours Mark told me that he put my people to follow Holt 24/ 7. He said he learned everything what we already know about Holt.

The week quickly passed. I behaved as usual to Emma .Trying that she doesn't notice that I have a problem. I was in contact with my parents who are already in Hawaii. My father hired his people as well to help in founding out about Holt. They even suspect that Daniel apropos with Holt. As it turns out they are cousins. Maybe Daniel is helping them. Once we land we go to my private house where we were expect by my parents. Phoebe and her friends didn't come they had some obligations regarding uni . Once my familiar meet Emma Kelly we have dinner. The atmosphere is relaxed. My parents are thrilled about Emma. After dinner we go into the living room to have another drink.

" Teddy can we talk "my father tells me. We go in the office.

" What is it Dad" I ask him when I close the door of the office.

" Taylor and Mark found out everything what Holt wants to do and his relationship with Daniel".

" What does he want to do " I ask him while I sit on a chair next to him.

" Holt's admitted that he knows you're not the father of this child, but wants you get married to his daughter because of what has happened to his son. Daniel and Holt are cousins. Daniel wants to win Emma back, and when he found out that you are with Emma he teamed up with Holt to destroy you. Because if you get married with Molly".

" He can win Emma back " I say.

" Yeah because of that we need to make a plan with which everyone will be satisfied with" he says to me .

" What do you mean by everyone " I ask.

" We're going to have Emma in all of this" he says to me.

" But why Daniel is crazy, who knows what will he do to her " I say to him with an angry voice.

" That's exactly why we need Daniel to throw out of the game and we will only do it if Emma is playing that she is with we can have Daniel out of the game and Emma save. Because if Emma is with him she will only be save than ".

I feel sick at the thought of Daniel to be with my Emma.

" That's the only way you can protect her Teddy " my father says to me .

" Will she agree to it" I ask .

" We will leave you tomorrow night alone so you can tell her everything . Your mom ,John ,Kelly and I will go out to dinner you stay here and tell her".

" What if she doesn't agree with this" I ask.

" Theodore she will agree to this because she likes you and this is the only way to safeguard your relationship " he says to me while he puts a hand on my shoulder.

" Well I'll try, but then I have to tell her everything about Martin".

" That you need to do " he says to me .

" But when she finds out what I've done she will run away from me ".

" Theodore you have to take the chance if you want to protect her".

" Ok I will do it " I say but I am so worried that I will lose her forever .

Please tell me what you think. I appreciate everyones comment. If you have any ideas tell me. Xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After me and my dad get out of the office everybody has already gone to sleep. Emma and I are sleeping in separate bedrooms because she wanted it like that. I say goodnight to my father and I go to my bedroom.

What am I going to do now. If I tell her the truth about me, she'll hate me. How can I expect to her that she has to pretend the she is in love with Daniel. What if she really fall in love with him. What if she found s out that I'm not for her. All these questions, all these what ifs are killing me . You have to be strong Theodore I repeat to myself. But I have a funny feeling in my heart that I will forever lose her.

„Theodore I am in love with Daniel. He really loves me I want to be with him. Please understand me" she says to me.

" Emma do this to me, I love you please don*t leave me" I beg her.

" Theodore goodbye" she say and get out of my office.

Suddenly I get up and sit on my bed. Sweat all over my body. God it was just a awful nightmare. What if this happens for really. I need to catch some fresh air . I go out from my room and go to the livingroom. I open the balcony doors and go out there. The scene is beautiful. The moon is shining . I breathe in deeply twice.

" Beautiful sight" I hear a wonderful and the most beautiful voice behind me.

I turn and see Emma leaning on the door. She's wearing a green silk nightgown. This color looks perfectly on her.

" Hey" I say to her with a smile on my face. Does she know what she means to me.

"Why do not you sleep it late" I wonder.

"I question could ask you the same question" she said to me.

¨"I couldn*t sleep " I answer her . She slowly approaches me with a smile on her face. She stands next to me and tells me

" Neither do I".

Her eyes turned to the beautiful scene. I can*t take my eyes off her. This nightgown is killing me. It s short and it shows so much yet so little. Before I can estimate my next actions my lips are on hers. This kiss was different from all of the kisses before. This kiss is begging her not to leave me. After we stop kissing. I lean my forehead on hers.

" Something is wrong" she asks me with a concerned voice.

" When I am with you everything is alright " I answering her and kissed her gently.

" Lets sit down" I tell her I take her by the hand. When we reach the chairs I sit on my and drag Emma in my lap. She immediately put her hands around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and hug her .

" I can*t live without you please don*t leave me " I say to her .

" I won*t leave you . Please tell me what *s wrong ".

" I will tell you tonight " I say to her and start kissing her .

This kiss says it all. I want to be with her , in her.

" Let*s go to bed " I tell her and get up from my chair. Emma is still in my arms. We kiss all the way to my room. When we reach the door I open it and go to bed where I gently let Emma down.

" Are you sure" I ask her .

I so sorry that I did*t put a new chapter up for so long . That was because I was not sure if you guys like it. If you have some ideas please send me a pm or leave a review. I also want to know if you want me to write a lemon ( sex chapters ) in this story. Please review . xoxo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Just kiss me" she says to me and I do what I am told .

My hands are going up and dawn her body. I can fell the heat of her body over her nightgown. Slowly I move my lips from hers and stared kissing her neck. I hear a groan leaving her lips . When my hands get to her thighs I slowly take her silk nightgown in mz hands .

"Raise your arms above your head " I tell her. She immediately does it. Now she is lying in front of me with only her panties on.

"You are perfect" I say to her and started to kiss her passionately. She put her hands in my hair. I start to play with her nipples became hard under my touch. After several min of stimulating Emma says.

" Theodore please".

And with that we pass on the fun part. Thank goodness I think to myself. I do not know if I could endure this any longer without cumming in my boxers. I put a condom on my length and I set myself at her entrance .

" Relax", I say to her and start kissing her while slowly entering her . After I had fully entered her I look at her and I see a tear going down her cheeks. God did I hurt her I can feel panic gripping me.

" Are you okay. Does it hurt a lot".

"It hurts a little but it will be better".

" We can stop" .

"I'm good "she says .

Afret a minute I feel as Emma slowly relaxes under me .Than we stared our bad tango.

...

„ Oh my God what is this „Emma says . After I feel her muscles gripping my manhood. Then I stared movin fester and after a few minutes I say

„ Let go baby„.

I hear Emma gasping

„Theodore„

And hers namelike a prayer on my lips.

„Emma".

Hey guys I know it's short, but I just want to hear your opinions about this lemon ( is it any good ). I don*t know when I will post a chapter again but I hope soon . Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I would also like to thank all who have left a review I'm glad if you like the story and any advice you give me i will listen to it . xoxoxo.


End file.
